Jaloux
by DemiHuman123
Summary: He's Linguini... She's Colette... And me? Well... I'm just the little chef. I'm not jealous of her, I'm not. But still, why does it feel like I am? ONESIDED Remy x Linguini. SLASH


**Jaloux**

By _DemiHuman123_

**----------------------------------------**

I don't own the Pixar movie Ratatouille. I don't own Linguini, Collette, Skinner, the rats, or the awesomeness that is Remy. Disney, Pixar, and Brad Bird own them, so nobody better come and sue me because I got a copyright up so I'm fine. I think.

**----------------------------------------**

**RATING: **PG – One-Sided Slashiness

**INSPIRATIONS: **The movie in itself an incredibly huge inspiration! Everyone needs to see that film at least one time.

---------------------------------------

I'm not jealous of her. Why would I be?

She's not any different from me. All she wants to do is become something great and achieve success. There's nothing wrong with that, so why should I mind that the two of them are together more often now? I don't, and that's exactly why I don't care all that much.

I was even the one who got them together. It was simple. I just got him to lean forward and give her a quick one on the lips. I had no choice. I needed something to shut his mouth.

He was gonna blow everything out in the open. He was gonna tell her about me, and how I can control him, and all the things that we've done together. Honestly, would you be able to understand something like that? Would you be able to actually come to terms with something that sounded just so out of this world and farfetched?

…

I thought so…

…

Anyways, does it matter?

No, of course not.

I'm still going to be one of the best chef's that Paris has ever seen. I'm not gonna let some female technicality get in the way of my dream. Remember, anyone can cook. Gusteau said so, and I'm following that example.

She said that too… So I guess she and I aren't completely different then, huh. She said it to him… to us… when she started showing us the ropes. And that's when everything started to change.

We would do our best to make something great and get everything in order, but apparently, our best just wasn't good enough for her. She was just so frightening at first. What could I do? What could he do?

He would give her these little puppy dog eyes, trying to gain sympathy and respect from her, and what does she do? She screams at him, slices his clothing up with knifes, pushes him, makes him (and myself) go deaf from her piecing voice. He's… I mean, we're doing our best, it really can't be helped. I'm still trying to get all the kinks worked out of his body control.

Sometimes, he'll just go out on his own, without my consent or control, doing his best to mimic her every movement, and in the end, he'd just end up cutting his fingers, or burning his arms, or singeing his clothes.

Horst and the others would just sigh or laugh at him, and then they would just turn a blind eye. But she… she would just pick him up and fix everything… make it right again.

Why, though?

Why does she do such terrible things to him and then turn around and pick him back up.

Is it love?

…

I see the way they look at each other now. They look at each other like some old married couple on their anniversary. Like there's nothing else in the world but them.

I see how they act around each other now too; leaving little notes to each other on their time cards, brushing their hands against the other when passing by, and always smiling. Those smiles…

They go for rides on their motorcycles, and play around on their roller skates. They go to restaurants far from Gusteau's, to places I've never heard of. I even found them dancing in the alley way one day to no music, for no apparent reason.

Worst of all it's beginning to effect work. All he wants to do is look at her and fantasize about what's coming next, instead of worrying about what he should be doing now, which is cooking and trying to make something of himself.

He turns and looks at her…

She turns to look back…

And the look they have on each other when they see their eyes…

I try to force him to look away, but it's getting harder now. He's fighting me. He never did that before. Why is he fighting me? Why is it that all of a sudden he no longer wants to cooperate or even listen to me?

What happened to that goofy smile he had when we both started out this little partnership? What happened to those exciting outbursts he had when he and I accomplished something? Just… what happened?

I don't even think he recognizes me anymore…

I wish I hadn't made him kiss her. Would things be different then if I didn't? He seems to be happy now, because she's happy too.

He's Linguini…

She's Colette…

And me? Well… I'm just the little chef.

I'm not jealous of her… I'm not.

…

But still… why does it feel like I am?

------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Okay, okay… I know, I know… My insanity really knows no bounds if I'm writing a story about a rat having a crush on a human. I actually wrote this story about three months ago after the film has come out and posted it on a different website. Now, for the first time ever, I post it here, YAY! I mean seriously, where is the Ratatouille section for FF dot net?

_So Until Next Fic…_

_Adieu…_


End file.
